It is particularly annoying when eyeglasses constantly fall down on the nose of a wearer. If the eyeglasses are heavy and pinch the nose, breathing difficulties may be experienced. When eyeglasses fall down on the nose so that they are not directly opposite the eyes, the wearer's vision may be compromised. Also, when glasses rest on the cheeks of a wearer, the wearer often becomes fatigued. The present invention solves all of the above mentioned problems.